marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Holiday Special Vol 1 1991
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** , ****** | StoryTitle2 = A Christmas Coda | Writer2_1 = Walter Simonson | Penciler2_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker2_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist2_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer2_1 = Brad Joyce | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Unnamed one of the * key saleswoman Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Midnight Drear | Writer3_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Janson | Inker3_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist3_1 = Klaus Janson | Letterer3_1 = Phil Felix | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Connell * Trinidad * Goddard * unnamed drug dealers Other Characters: * unnamed homeless people Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = 'Twas a Mid-Winter's Night | Writer4_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler4_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker4_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist4_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer4_1 = Roxanne Starr | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Sigurd * Sia * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Harakk Races and Species: * * * Trolls Locations: * ** *** Unnamed viking village * ** Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Precious Gifts | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler5_1 = Ron Lim | Inker5_1 = James Sanders III | Colourist5_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer5_1 = Roxanne Starr | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * (Bucky's grandnephew) * (Bucky's grandniece) * Rebecca's son and daughter (unnamed) * Mr. Proctor Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = Ghost of Christmas Present | Writer6_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler6_1 = John Hebert | Inker6_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist6_1 = Evelyn Stein | Letterer6_1 = Michael Heisler | Synopsis6 = A gang of thugs kidnaps a blind 4-year old boy from a wealthy household on Christmas Eve for ransom. The boy manages to escape from the thugs' car near a graveyard. It's very cold & snowing. The thugs fan out to recapture him. One thug finds the boy and strikes him, giving the boy a bloody nose. Ghost Rider comes upon the scene and takes out the thug with his chain. The boy, being blind, can't see Ghost Rider and mistakes him for Santa Claus, because Ghost Rider's chain sounds like bells, and Ghost Rider is wearing boots, which the boy touches. The boy asks 'Santa' to rescue him. The other four thugs catch up to the scene and misidentify Ghost Rider as a crazy person who mistakenly dressed up for Halloween. The thugs threaten to see what's under Ghost Rider's 'costume'. Ghost Rider complies and gives them all his Penance Stare. Afterwards, Ghost Rider returns the boy to his home. The blind boy mistakes the roar of Ghost Rider's Hell Cycle for hungry reindeer. Ghost Rider leaves, and the parents and the boy are reunited. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * William's unnamed mother Antagonists: * Arn * Ric Races and Species: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = It Came and Went on a Midnight Clear! | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler7_1 = Dennis Jensen | Inker7_1 = Barb Kaalberg | Colourist7_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer7_1 = Brad Joyce | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle8 = A Spider Carol | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Penciler8_1 = Ron Garney | Inker8_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist8_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer8_1 = Richard Starkings | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas